Timeless
by Serinity Knight
Summary: What if Bella was left in Edward's Meadow when she was just 2 1/2 months old will she be able to melt his heart as she grows up with the cullens will she and edward fall in love? what is up with her special powers.
1. Chapter 1

Before the accident Temperance was in the process of rewriting this story. She had three chapters and here they are.


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark hotel room just outside the city limits of the small town of Lightsville, North Carolina a heartbroken mother sat down to write a letter. As soon as she picked up the pen her baby started to cry. For the better part of two hour she tried to put her daughter back to sleep. Unfortunately for the mother the child seemed to sense that something is wrong and refused to go back to sleep. Finally after a feeding, a bath, and a clean dipper the baby fell asleep, giving her mother the chance to finish the letter that would change both their lives forever.

Meanwhile, under the cover of night a coven of vampire made their way to their new home in this same small town. Not knowing that by the end of the next day their family would be completed. As they settled into their beautiful new house they did not suspect that their destinies were about to become intertwined with a child that would save their world.

After a long day of moving, the Cullens broke off in to their own little groups. Jasper and Emmett Cullen sat down to play video games in the Game room. Alice Cullen went to do some clothes shopping in town. Rosalie Cullen went to tinker around in the garage. Carlisle and Esme Cullen went to check out the new hospital where Carlisle would soon start working. Left all along Edward Cullen decided to go and see if his old meadow was still there.

In the Lightsville Mall the tiny pixie like girl name Alice had a Vision

"_Goodbye my little baby girl" a dark haired women say to a baby as she sat it down in a meadow. A couple of minutes later Edward ran in to the meadow. The closer he got to the little bundle the darker his eyes became. Then the baby's future just vanished._

Coming out of her vision Alice called Jasper and Carlisle while run as fast as humanly possible to the nearest exit. When they picked up Alice said with terror in her voice,

"Carlisle, Jasper we have to get to Edwards meadow as soon as possible. I just saw him kill a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously _

"_Carlisle, Jasper we have to get to Edwards meadow as soon as possible. I just saw him kill a baby."_

"Alice please, stay where you are" Jasper asked his terrified wife after she had delivered the terrible news.

Miles away Edward Cullen walked to the edge of his meadow. Stopping at the edge Edward immediately knew something was amiss. A scent unlike anything he had ever smelt before assaulted his nose. Following the scent lead him to a baby lying in the middle of his meadow. Fighting his natural instinct Edward bent down to pick up the now crying baby. Instantly the little bundle stopped crying and stared at him smiling in that cute baby way. Even as his mouth watered something awoke deep inside of Edward. As he shifted the little girl in his arms Edward noticed a letter tucked away into her blanket. The strange address on the letter enticed him to read on further

To the Cullen family

Please take care of my beloved Isabella. I have neither the time nor the means to properly take care of her. Please tell her that I am not abandoning her. I wish that I could take care of her but I can't, so hopefully, you can. Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan; she is 2 ½ months old. Even now at this age she will only answer to the name Bella. She has no allergies and likes most foods. She loves to look at books and listen to music. One day you will know how special Bella truly is. I know you guys are Vampires and that is the whole reason I am leaving her with you guys. You will be able to protect her from the creatures that are going to come looking for in the future. Thanks for taking care of her.

Sincerely

Rene Swan

P.S. This is not a Joke of any sorts.

A wide range of emotions were displayed on Edward's face, anger being the most evident. How could anyone leave such a beautiful little girl in the middle of the woods? How did this Rene know his family was here?

"Edward" Carlisle Cullen called from behind Edward.

When Edward finally faced Carlisle the good doctor saw something he never thought he would see on his oldest son's face Pure untainted unconditional, love.


	4. Chapter 4

Five years had passed since Carlisle and Jasper had rushed into Edward's meadow. Almost every member of the Cullen clan loved Bella, even though they did not get to spend much time with her. Surprisingly Rosalie Cullen, the one who wanted to have a child the most, hated Bella. What surprised everybody was the deep connection between Bella and Edward. When Edward first brought Bella home all he could think about was getting rid of her.

"I wonder what changed" Carlisle Cullen accidentally said out loud.

"What are you talking about honey?" Esme, Carlisle's wife asked

"Huh what do you mean?" He replied

"You just said "I wonder what changed."" Esme said smiling at his confusion

"Oh I was wondering what changed Edward's mind about finding Bella a different home" Carlisle replied

That question seemed to be on a lot of people's mind lately. Out in the garage Rosalie and Jasper Hale-Cullen where discussing the same thing.

"Rose, why do you hate Bella?" Jasper asked his twin as he worked on his motorbike.

"I don't hate her in fact I love her like she was my own. I hate the fact that I never get any time alone with her. On the rare occasions that Edward does relinquishes her to the family Alice insists on dressing her up and taking her shopping just the two of them." Rosalie replied to him then went on to ask a question of her own "why do you hate Bella"

"Like you I don't hate Bella. It is just that I have to struggle constantly with the craving to drink her blood. I fear that if I get to close it will be bye, bye Bella." He answered remorse evident in his voice.

"you know you have better control than that Jazz." Rosalie commented.

"well i would like to believethat but accident do happen. I just do not want that accident to cause Bella her life." Jasper replied while trying to control his saddnes.

Rosalie and Jasper drifted into

Meanwhile outside in the medow Edward and Bella where having their own conversation about the family.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the first chapter I have done. EVER please tell me how I did.**

"Edward, I love you. You know that right?" Bella asked Edward out of the blue

"Yes Bella I know that you love me. Why would you even ask that?" Edward asked in a voice that had a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I did not mean to make you mad Edward it just I wanted to make sure that you knew before I asked a something of you." Bella said with a slight impatient tone to her voice.

"It's ok Bella, what did you want to ask me?"

"Tomorrow is Rosie's and Jazzy's birthday and I would like to spend the day with them and not Alice." Bella say softly uncertain if Edward would allow her request to happen.

Edward was deep in thought about the request when his cell phone rang

What Alice?" Edward answered after he looked at the caller id.

"Let her do it." Alice's voice rang from the phone

"What? Why should I put her in danger like that?" Edward vampire whispered furiously into the phone.

"She will not be in danger and tomorrow we will be having a few visitors and unless you want them to attack first and ask questions never I suggest that you let Rosalie and Jasper take her out for their birthday." Alice said in an equal whisper

"Fine I will let her go on one condition" Edward said quickly still whispering into the phone.

"What is it?" Alice said impatiently.

"They have to go hunting tonight and sedate their thirst." Edward said in a voice that suggested that his thoughts should have been obvious

"Fine I will send them hunting right now" Alice said as she hung up the phone.

"Edward, who was on the phone?" A seemingly curious Bella asked.

"It was Alice she told me we were going to have some visitors while you are on you day out with Jasper and Rosalie" Edward said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Oh thank you Edward this tomorrow is going to be a great day."

Back at the house Alice went in search of Jasper and Rosalie. Hearing loud thumps from the garage peaked Alice's curiosity as to what was really going on out there. When she opened the door she found the twins wrestling over some random car part. Quietly she shut the door and went to look for Emmett. Emmett as she expected was in the game room trying to beat his high score on call to duty 4.

"Emmett" Alice said softly knowing that he could still hear her.

"What do you want short stuff?" He replied never taking his eyes of the game

Rosalie and Jasper are fighting of car parts I want you to go break it up so they can go hunting and get ready for their birthday surprise." Alice said to him while tapping her foot lightly against the heavily carpeted floor.

Putting his game on pause Emmett followed Alice to the garage. There he found his lovely wife and empathetic brother still fighting over the car part about to break his jeep.

"Hey," Emmett said in his loud booming voice "drop the car part and back away from the jeep." He commanded. Instantly Jasper and Rosalie stopped ant looked at him in a way that said are you serious.

"Alice has something to tell you, no if I have to disrupt my game to come back in here where is going to be some serious repercussions." Emmett said and then walked away back to his game.

"Ok you guys need to go hunting now and be back tomorrow." Alice told them

"Why "Jasper voiced what both he and Rosalie were thinking

"It is for you birthday surprise but if you don't want it don't go hunting I don't care." Alice said as she walked away

After a share look Rosalie and Jasper took off though the door and into the woods.

The next morning the Cullen household was up and decorating the house before the sun came up the only one who was sleep was the only one who could sleep little Bella. Around 8 am the twins walked in the door coming home from their hunting trip. Covered in blood, mud and water Alice shooed them up stairs so they could take a shower and put on clothes that made them look like civilized people. By the time Jasper and Rosalie were once again descent to go out in public Bella had woken up showered gotten dressed and eaten breakfast.

"Ok we did everything you wanted Alice," Rosalie said "we went hunting"

"Showered" Jasper offered

"And we look decent" Rosalie told her

"Now whats our birthday surprise?" Jasper asked eagerly.

Alice Edward and Bella all looked at each other a secret message seemed to pass between them. Suddenly a letter appeared seemingly out of nowhere it was addressed to Jasper and Rosalie.

"Read it out loud" Carlisle said from behind the group making Bella jump

"Daddy you scared me." Bella

"I didn't mean to honey I'm sorry" Carlisle said as he scooped up Bella into his arms. After that comment Rosalie read the letter out loud.

_**To our beloved twins what would we do without you? Your birthday surprise is hidden in this riddle.**_

_**Today you will stay in company of which you have never kept**_

_**Time spent today you will not regret **_

_**From place to place and time to time **_

_**You will find your gifts within a rhyme **_

_**You birthday surprise is in this clue **_

_**So figure it out and tell us for today what you'll do**_

_**Signed **_

_**Esme, **__**Emmett, **__**Edward. **__**Alice, **__**Bella,**__** Carlisle**_

"What the heck is this suppose to mean?" Jasper said

"It's a riddle dummy we have to figure it out now read it over and think about the clues." Rosalie replied impatiently "company we have never kept well that has to mean someone we don't normally spend time with."

"The rhyme obviously means that we will be going on a scavenger hunt." Jasper said out loud to himself.

"Right and who don't we spend a lot of time with?" Rosalie asked still baffled by the first part of the clue. Suddenly a giggle broke the thoughtful silence. Everyone looked for the source of the laughter and found it was coming from three feet of pure cuteness that was in Carlisle's arms.

"Bella are we spending all day with you?" Jasper asked cautiously. Again Bella giggled and nodded.

"Ok so what are we doing?" Rosalie asked.

"We are going to get in the car." Bella told them

"Are you ready to go?" Rosalie asked Bella and Jasper. Both answered that they were ready and the happy trio when and got in Rosalie's car.


End file.
